The Kitsune's Lioness
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Not that good with summaries, mainly about a new female ninja put on Naruto's team. Set from the very beginning of the Naruto series. Her name is Angel Hinamori, she's an older sister of three little kids and she has a dark past lingering under the surface of her life. What she thought was her life...was only a lie. Now she must choose between two paths, in the form of people.
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Child

The Kitsune's Lioness

Naruto Fanfic

(Angel's POV)

"We will be calling up every student to the front of the room to see how good your shadow clones have progressed and to see your skills of fighting, then after everyone has finished that, we will be seeing who is in what team. Because we have an odd number of students, some teams may end up with either three or four team members." Iruka sensei explained to us, "First up, Angel Hinamori."

I stood up from where I sat in the very back row corner, and I made my way down the steps to the front of the room. Looking around at my classmates, I saw many faces who were staring back at me and others who were just looking off into space to pass the time more quickly. Kiba was staring intently at me with his 'pet dog' Akamaru, Hinata was watching as I passed by her causing her to smile brightly at me, Shino was looking in a scroll of poisonous bugs, Ino was staring dreamily at Sasuke, Choji was eating a medium size bag of chips, Shikamaru was sleeping with his head on the desk, Tenten was looking into her weapons scroll, Lee was watching me with heart shaped eyes, Neji was looking at the front of the room with a blank look in his eyes (probably thinking about the universe), Sasuke was watching me with a look of interest in his eyes as he rested his head on his hand, Naruto was looking at me as well, it was like Ino's look, but it was directed at me, and Sakura was looking at Sasuke with the same exact look as Ino.

Finally, I got to the front of the room where my procter was waiting patiently.

"Alright Angel," he began as he sat at a table set up in the front with another teacher I couldn't quite remember, "let's see."

Cracking my neck, I made a hand sign and three other identical me's appeared after the small mist vanished.

"Very good Angel!" Iruka exclaimed, "you not only made one identical clone but three amazing ones!"

Bowing with all of my clones, I said, "Thank you sensei."

"Your very welcome, we will have you test your fighting skills after three of your very first missions are completed." the other teacher smiled at me.

I didn't know what was with that teacher, but the way he smiled at me made it as if it wasn't just a friendly smile, like something else lurked under it's surface.

"Now you may leave to the roof." Iruka told me as he made a note on his clipboard.

Walking from the front of the room, I made my way up the steps to the classroom door. Halfway there, I heard a comment on the opposite side of the room from a girl with multiple pieces of hair pulled back in braids.

'Show off,' I heard her say.

Going into the pouch on my thigh, I grabbed two ninja stars and threw them in the direction she was in without looking. I heard both of them hit the wall as I heard her say.

"Help! Get the stars off my scarf!" she hollered at her friends, who were sitting next to her.

Before I exited through the door, I turned to the direction she was in and said, "Being a ninja doesn't mean how much of a show off you can be. It shows how much skill you have to help you survive." then I left to have my photo taken.

"Alright," Iruka sensei concluded, "everyone has gotten a grade for the final test and gotten their photo taken. I will now tell you your grades and then I'll tell you what team you will be in."

"Angel Hinamori," the other teacher called out, "you have an overall grade of 100%."

After hearing my grade, I pulled out my ear buds, put them in my ears, and played my music on low so that I could hear when my name was called again for the team pairings.

Ten minutes later, the teacher finished saying their grades, and now Iruka was calling out names for the team mates.

"Team %#^& will consist of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team *^! will consist of Lee, Neji, and Tenten," after not hearing my name in his team, streams of tears were pouring down Lee's face, "Team Seven will consist of Naruto, Sakura," at hearing Naruto was in her group, Sakura sulked, "Sasuke," then she began to cheer loudly while Naruto glared at him, "and Angel."

After that, I just stared up at the ceiling as everyone else's names were called. Finally it was over, and Iruka was giving the next set of instructions.

"Alright class, now that everyone knows who's in their group. Everyone must now move their seats to where their group is." he told us.

Pulling my headphones out of my ears, I got up out of my seat like everyone else was and made my way to where my team chose to sit. Before I could take my seat, the girl who I threw the ninja stars at stepped into my path.

"Nice little stunt you pulled off back there," she smiled at me with an evil grin, "just remember that you have to be more advanced to become a chunnin."

"You think I want to be a chunin?" I asked her with venom in my words, "I wish to be something far more higher so that I may get revenge on those who hurt me and my family."

She just stood there dumb strucked. When I went to brush past her, she grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. Turning around, I grabbed her by her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her scream in agony.

Leaning down to her ear, I told her, "I would choose to break your arm, but I don't think you could work on your first missioon without it."

Releasing her arm, she ran away from me for a few feet, turned around and said to me, "You're a heartless monster, just like Naruto."

I faced my head down towards the ground, and began to laugh as I grabbed my kunai out of my sleeve, "Do you want to know how I have observed you the very first day I got here last month?"

"How?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked up at her and told her, getting louder as I did, "I noticed that you are a two faced bitch who prays off of people who are lower than you!"

"You daughter of a bitch." she muttered before she went to attack me.

Holding the kunai up, I went to use it to help defend myself but was stopped from a puff of smoke appearing between us. A hand came out of it and went to grab me but I jumped back a distance and bumped into someone. Turning around, I saw a man with black hair cut like someone put a bowl on it, tan skinned, and green and orange ninja suit.

"Angel," Iruka sensei called from the front of the room, "please take your seat with your group."

Quickly, I put my kunai back in my sleeve, clapped my hands together, and bowed while saying, "Yes, Sensei."

Walking the rest of the distance, I felt all eyes on me, but ignored them as I took my seat between Naruto and Sasuke. After I was seated, a group of adult ninja made their way to the front of the room where Iruka sensei was.

"Now that you guys have been divided into your groups," Iruka sensei began, "we will now assign you your mentors."

Everyone began talking softly amongst themselves, even my group.

"This is so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know right!" Naruto beamed.

I just sat there and listened as they tried to guess who our leader was. Feeling eyes on me, I turned in the direction of which they were coming from and saw that the raven haired boy of my new group was staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I retorted.

He remained silent, but a minute or so later he went to say something but was interrupted by Iruka who decided it was time for attention. I turned my head back to the front of the room so I could see who had what leader.

"I will begin announcing leaders of your groups." Iruka commented.

Everyone went silent.

"Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru's team will be led by Azuma. Neji, Tenten, and Lee's team will be led by Gai. Hinata, Shino, Kiba's team will be led by Kurenai. Lastly, Angel, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's team will be led by Kakashi." Iruka told us.

My blood ran cold.

'Did he just say who I think he said?' I asked myself as I processed what Iruka told my team who their leader was.

After knowing he said that name, my hands clenched into fists. I'm guessing Sasuke noticed this because he then rested his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Angel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I remarked angrily, "so please don't touch me."

He pulled his hand away slowly but I felt a hand touch my shoulder in the same exact spot.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me." I repeated.

"That's not a good way to treat somebody." a male voice commented behind me.

My eyes widened. Turning around I saw a man with white hair, but looked like he was either in his late twenties or early thirties, and a Konoha head protector covering his left eye.

I just stared at him as he said to my whole group, "How about we leave now since there's hardly anyone here anymore?"

Me and my group stood up and made our way out of the academy with our leader, Kakashi.

"Now that we're here, how about you tell me your names?" he asked as he leaned against a guardrail and we sat on the ground.

We were currently on the roof of the school.

"My name's Sakura Haruno." the pink haired, and green eyed girl with the red dress kind of outfit said.

"The name's Naruto Uzamaki." the blonde haired, blued eyed, and orange ninja outfit boy beamed.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha." the black haired, black eyed, pale boy muttered.

They all, then, looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

Sighing, I said, "Angel."

"Is there a last name that goes with your first?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms in interest.

"No, I would never want to use the name of the people I hate." I snarled angrily.

Remembering the last day being with those people.

(Author Note: flash backs will be bolded.)

**I remember it being dark, like it was at night. But I knew the sun was out. **

**"Where are you you waste of space?" Father yelled throughout the house as he looked for me.**

**Quietly, I hid in the very back of the closet. Ducking behind a large stack of boxes that's been in here for kami knows how long. I stayed here as I could hear him make his way slowly to the closet. **

**"I know you're still here," he yelled, "if you don't come out I'll hurt Yuuki, Ruuno, and Aka." **

**I heard it as a bluff. But when his steps retreated and I heard the babies start to cry, I shoved the boxes I was hiding behind over onto the closet floor and slammed the closet door open, running to my little siblings room. Entering the room, I saw Father pulling the strings of his ninja pants undone with Yuuki, six years old, on the floor being held with her hands above her head by one of Father's and with Father situated inbetween her legs. Pulling my kunai out of my leg pouch, I crept up behind Father and held it to his throat, making him freeze his actions. **

**"Let her go." I growled lowly. **

**He chuckled darkly, "You wouldn't kill me."**

**"I wouldn't?" I questioned as I dug my knife into his neck, a ribbon of scarlet appearing and run down his neck to his shirt where it vanished like a mist. "Now do you think I won't slit your throat?"**

**He remained silent as he swallowed deeply. **

**"Now your accusation was true, Father." I told him, "I am a monster, just like you said. A cold, heartless beast."**

**Still, he didn't say a thing.**

**"Back away from Yuuki slowly with your hands in sight." I commanded.**

**Doing as I said, he let her hands go and got to his feet slowly with his hands where I could see them. After being released, Yuuki scrambled to her feet and ran behind me as she held my hand tightly and I held her's just as tightly back. **

**"Yuuki, get Ruuno and Aka." I told her. **

**She nodded as she went to the babies crib and cradled both babies in her arms, who were only two weeks old and still hadn't opened their eyes yet. **

**Making a hand sign, I said, "Metal Jutsu: Binding of Steel." **

**Holding my hand, with my palm open and facing him, metal chains came out of my hands and went towards Father. They circled him like metal snakes, binding his hands, legs, arms, and chest to the floor boards. After I knew he wasn't going anywhere, I ran around the kid's room and grabbed what they would need; medicine, clothes, a toy they would need to keep themselves entertained with, scrolls that had justus they still needed to learn, blankets, and some other stuff. Being done with that room, I went to exit the room but stopped beside Father. **

**Looking up, I said to Yuuki, "Go to my room and wrap the babies in bed sheets because it's really cold out. I'll be there in a minute." **

**Yuuki just nodded before she disappeared down the hall.**

**Glancing down, I looked Father in the eye and said my last words to him, "I never knew why Mother ever loved you. All you ever did was beat on her and me. Even when all she ever did was show you love, yet you call me a monster. I almost fully believed you too," I rested my hand on my lower abdomen where the sealing mark was, "until you got her pregnant and thought she slept with someone else because you didn't want to take care of anymore children, you lazy bastard. Mother was the strongest person keeping this family from disbanding, even when she took every beating you put her through. And as she was in labor, hopelessly defenseless, you chose that time to put her through even more pain. Causing her to die the day after the babies were born. If I hadn't gotten there, the babies wouldn't had made it without my help."**

**"Your help?" he asked, "You chose the babies over your mother to live? You couldn't even help her?"**

**"I can't help the dead." I spat before I kicked him in the side of the head, causing him to go unconscious. **

**I went to turn around but saw something gleam around Father's neck, and it wasn't the ribbon of blood. Kneeling beside him, I pulled on a thick, silver chain that had two rings on it. My breat hitched, the ring that was a gold band with green embedded gems in it and was shiny in the light was Mother's ring. The other was a thin silver band with a single stone in it, making it look like the moon when it was full. **

**Breaking the chain around his neck, I took both rings, stood up, and walked away from the man I used to call Father but now called a stranger. **

"Angel," someone called, "Angel!"

Looking up, I saw that me and my team were still on the roof.

"How about we talk about other things?" Kakashi suggested, "Like dreams, siblings, the future?"

"Hmm." Naruto thought.

"My dream?" Sakura asked, "I don't know what my dream is."

"Well," Naruto commented, "my dream is to be Hokage. Then everyone will look up to me."

"My dream is to get revenge on a certain person." Sasuke mumbled, it wasn't very audible but I certainly heard it.

"My dream is to get stronger so that I could avenge someone really close to me." I told them as I clenched the chain I replaced with my mother's ring and the other on it.

"I don't have any siblings," Sakura said.

"Me either." Naruto commented.

"I don't call him a sibling anymore." Sasuke remarked.

"Three little siblings." I blurted out, before I could say anything else, Sakura asked me a question.

"Aww," she cooed, "what are their name's?"

"Yuuki, she's about to turn seven next month, Ruuno and Aka, who are both a boy and girl and they are one month and two weeks old." I told them.

"Do you have a picture of them?" she asked.

I nodded as I went into my pouch on my belt and pulled out a burnt photo that had been taken when the twins were born in our home. Mom, with her brown hair pulled back in a bun, was sitting on the bed with Aka in her arms as the new born red, spiked up hair child held her hand out to her twin, Ruuno was in my arms, the, also, red spiked up hair new born child holding his hand out to his other twin, Yuuki was sitting next to mom on the bed, her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail as her bangs cradled her face, and Father I had burned out of the photo the day we left home.

"Is that your mother?" Sakura asked after handing the picture back to me.

"Yes." I told her

"She's beautiful," Naruto told me, "you have her grey eyes."

"Yeah." I commented before I stuffed the photo back into my pouch.

Looking up, I saw the sun was high in the sky, meaning it was exactly noon.

"I have to go," I told them as I turned around to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

Turning around, I saw Sasuke had grabbed my arm. Pulling my arm out of his grip, Kakashi told me, "Meet us at the training grounds in the forest early tomorrow, don't eat breakfast that morning though."

"Alright." I told him before I went up to the guardrail , hopped over and dashed across house tops to the far side of town for home.

Before I even entered the house I could hear the babies crying as they sensed that I had come within a ten foot radius of the front door. Grabbing my key from my thigh pouch, unlocked the front door, and stepped through, I saw that there was smoke everywhere.

"Yuuki!" I yelled as I instantly heard thumps of small feet.

"I'm sorry, Oni-chan!" I heard her cry as I hugged her close, then I picked her up, and ran towards the kitchen.

Placing her on her feet, I saw that the oven was the cause of the smoke along with a big flame on the stove that was making the small area feel like a boiler room.

"Bring the babies outside so they can breathe while I put this out!" I remarked loudly.

Yuuki just nodded and ran to go do what I told her. After hearing her grab the babies and run out the front door, I set myself to work. Making a few hand signs, I, then, said, "Shadow Clone Justu." making a cloud of mist appear then disappear to show three identical me's materialize.

"You know what to do." I told my other selves.

"Right!" cheered one.

"Okay." another agreed.

"Sure!" the last exclaimed.

One of clones set out to get a bucket for the fire under the sink, while another went to open the windows, and the last began to run some water in the kitchen sink. The one clone who was getting the bucket found one but it was taking too long so I just stepped in.

Making a few more handsigns, I said, "Water Justu: Shower of Rain." and as the water from the sink was coming out, I guided it with my hands infront of me where there was the air then the kitchen fire.

Balling it up, I dropped it onto the fire and heard the roar of the flames stop, leaving behind the sound of a sizzle. After that, I left the kitchen to the hall going to tell my sister to bring the babies back inside, but saw that almost all the people who lived on this floor of the apartment were outside my front door.

So I exited outside to hear the rush of words that were laced with concern but I brushed them off since it was literally nothing I couldn't handle.

Around the corner I saw my sister and the babies turn with what looked like a man from the school. This concerned me the most than the fire that almost burned my home.

'Why would he be anywhere near my siblings?' I wondered to myself.

_**Find out, Cub**_. the lion demon within me commanded.

Telling everyone that all was fine now, I made my way through the crowd and ran down the hall once I turned the corner. Within site, I saw my siblings being dragged by the man who stood beside my teacher today.

"Let them go!" I yelled at him as I became angered.

He turned around and noticed that I was hot on his trail. Instead of dragging them the rest of the way, he picked all of them up and began to run from me out of the apartment building. Rage boiled within me, making me run even faster but that still didn't make it easier to get to them. I could run faster than that, but if I did than it would make people question saying 'how is a newly graduate of the academy faster than a chuunin?'

Once outside of the building, I ran out and almost collided with a group of people that I didn't have time to see if I knew them or not. Stopping, I looked all around but saw that he went up on the rooftops. Before I could get to them, someone (again) grabbed my arm. I became infuriated, so I spun around and smacked the person as hard as I could.

After I had done that, I noticed the raven haired person on the ground, face first, the pink haired girl and my mentor were standing there. Sasuke groaned loudly as he tried to get up, Sakura looked astonished at me and Sasuke and Kakashi looked abit amused. Not having enough time, I turned back around and hopped on things that would be much easier to help me get to the top of the buildings.

Once on the building that was close to where I was, I looked in every direction and noticed that the guy, who I remembered their name to be Mizuki, I ran after them as I realized they were headed towards the forest.

'That's good,' I thought to myself, hopping onto another building, 'I'll be able to use my chakra extent while there where no one will be around.'

As Mizuki continued to run towards the forest, I began my plan on what I should do once we got there. While I ran, the color of orange caught my shit and I turned my head a fraction to see what it was. But it was too late, the orange figure slammed into me and we both fell to the ground below from the last building that led to the thicket of trees.

When I looked up, I saw that Mizuki had disappeared into the trees as I laid on the ground holding my side. Getting to my feet, I could feel a shear of pain stabbing me in my ribs as I stood up. Behind me, the sound of groaning could be heard, so I looked towards the sound and saw it was Naruto.

"You Baka!" I yelled at him, my anger flaring.

"Who you calling a Baka for?" he asked, just as angry.

"I was this close to catching up to them and you knocked into me!" I continued to yell.

All he did was get up and face away from me as he commented, "Well yelling isn't going to help you catch up to them, now is it?"

My face heated up with rage, and before I could yell at him some more, he had jumped into a tree in the forest and made his way through it. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I ran into the quiet thicket of trees and began my search for my siblings.

I was in the very middle of the forest, hours after I had entered it, and was become angered, concerned, and scared. But mostly pissed off.

_**Need any assistance, Cub**_? the lion demon asked, a sneer being heard in it's words.

'No.' I thought to her, 'I can do this on my own, thank you very much.'

_**How do you know he hasn't harmed them**_? she questioned, _**Probably taking advantage of Yuuki as we speak**_.

I knew she was only toying me, trying to get a rise out of me. So far, it was working.

'If you don't shut up right now,' I told the demon, 'you will regret it later.'

_**Suit yourself, Cub**_. the demon commented then I was back to just me and my thoughts.

Remaining quiet, I stood still and listened to every movement in the trees, every caress from the wind, feeling the ground firm but soft underneath my feet. Concentrating, I began to hear movement off to my left but pushed it aside, thinking it was just an animal.

Before I could even react, someone had tackled me from behind and bound my hands behind my back with one of theirs.

"Get off, bastard!" I hollered.

"Shut up, it's only me." they whispered into my ear.

Hearing their voice, I noticed it was Sasuke. After calming down abit, he finally let me go and I stood before him, just staring.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked as I stood in my spot with my arms crossed.

"I noticed that you were following someone, so I decided to see who it was." he answered.

I sighed, "That sounds like a load of bull-" I began to say but then heard a shriek.

Turning my head in the direction it came from, I heard another and knew who it was.

Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" I screamed.

Before I could start running in the direction her yell came from, Sasuke had wrapped his arms tightly around me, causing my feet to lightly brush the dirt of the ground.

"Release me!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"Not until you calm down." he spoke.

"Let me go or else I will rip you to shreds!" I hollered at him.

Still he didn't let me go. The inner demon within me began to stir. I heard another shriek, but this one sounded like a yell of fear and pain. Blinking once more, my eyes reopened and I could tell my eyes had changed because I could see every little detail of what was around me.

Growling, it came out animalistic, causing him to lose his grip on me for a second. Pulling myself out, I was finally free but he then grabbed my arm, making me spin around. Sasuke saw my face, and a look of shock was present in them.

"Please." I pleaded to him softly.

He hesitated for a couple of seconds, then let me go as he said, "I'm coming with you."

Without answering him, I turned in the direction of where I had heard Yuuki and sprinted with Sasuke trying his best to keep up.

When we finally got to where I saw Yuuki, the babies, and Mizuki, while still hiding in a bush of leaves, Sasuke made it to my side. Yuuki was unconscious as her limp form rested against a tree, the babies were crying continuously as they were on a nest of tree leaves.

I went to advance towards them, but when Sasuke grabbed me, he gave me a look saying, 'Don't do it.'

All I did was nod, then sat still in the bush as Mizuki paced back and forth next to the tree and the babies. Since the babies were continuing to cry, he went up to them and screamed at them.

My blood boiled, 'He better start making his will.'

Sasuke noticed then rested his hand on the small of my back and rubbed it in smooth circles. I never knew a guy like that would ever be here helping me.

As Yuuki began to stir, Mizuki noticed and went over to her limp form.

"So you finally woke up, remember don't try to do the same stunt as before or you and the small runts will get it." he threatened.

"No more." I whispered softly so Mizuki couldn't catch wind of it.

Without any second thoughts, I had bursted through the bush and was advancing towards Mizuki.

"Release them, you heathen." I snarled.

He turned around, his face turning from amused to interested.

Mizuki said, "Seems as if you have a jinchuuriki with yourself as well. Just like Naruto, but the demonic aura seems abit off. He still doesn't know of the nine tailed fox within him."

_**Kyuubi**_. the lion demon commented. _**No wonder I sensed a hidden demonic aura within the child. Seems as if the Kit is still unbeknowing of the nine tail buried deep inside himself.**_

Since I was so into what the lion was telling me, I didn't notice the kunais being thrown at me until Yuuki yelled my name and it was too late. One kunai hit me in the lower chest, another in my thigh, two in my left arm, one in my right arm, and one in my right shoulder. I coughed up alittle bit of blood but it didn't faze me.

"You think," I began to laugh menacingly, "that these little knives are going to do any damage to me, a child with the lion demon."

His face dropped in horror and shock.

"That's impossible!" he hollered in anger, "There's no such thing as a lion jinchuuriki! If there was, that would mean-!"

"Exactly!" I laughed loudly, "I'm much stronger than the fox jinchuuriki!"

All color drained from his face, then in a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Where you going, you coward!" I yelled through the forest.

Behind me, there was the sound of footsteps but I knew it was just Sasuke. Pulling the kunais out, each was withdrawn from my body as I dropped them to the grass beside me. The raven haired boy looked at me.

"Help my sisters and brother." I told him as I began walking away.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"To finish what I started." I simply told him as I disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

The moment I spotted Mizuki, he was after Naruto, who was holding a huge scroll, and Iruka sensei was injured like me, but I knew better that he wouldn't be able to keep fighting forever like I could.

So I decided to help them out.

When Mizuki went to use a wind shuriken on Iruka, I ran and stepped into it's path as it came closer and closer. Using my chakra, I used it to create a barrier and sent it flying in a random direction away from us.

"Haven't you learn by now that I could seriously injure you if I wanted to?" I asked as I held a kunai in my hand, getting into a defensive stance.

"Not yet, little lion." he sneered.

For a moment, I was confused until I felt something hit me in my side, breaking through the skin. When this happened, I clamped my teeth down from yelling in pain as I looked down. In my side, there was the wind shuriken in my rib cage. From what I could feel, it didn't hit anything vital but I would end up passing out from too much blood loss.

"Angel!" Sensei yelled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I nearly whispered back. "He's all mine."

Mizuki began to holler in laughter, "As if you, the Great Jinchuuriki could defeat me."

'Where are you, damn cat.' I thought to the demon.

**Right here**. she answered with a sneer, probably because I annoyed her enough today.

'Give me some power.'

**With pleasure**. I could hear her smirk.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and the wind picked up, swirling around me as it did. Then, the air spinning around me turned into a dark purple chakra.

My chakra.

The shape of my eyes became pointed, my nails grew with my teeth, and the first tail formed (which was a cat tail, purple with black stripes that when all the from my tail bone and went down to the ground).

"Want to try me?" I asked him, then I sprinted towards him at my top speed.

Just as he went to block himself, I kicked him into his side so hard that he ended flying through a couple of trees. When he didn't get up, I hopped down from the tree branch where I met Naruto on the ground, helping Iruka sensei.

"That went-" I began to say until I loss conscious and began to fall.

I know I didn't hit the ground because when I opened my eyes for the last time, I saw Naruto had caught me in his arms and was calling my name but I closed my eyes and didn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
